


You’re safe with me

by rainboezzy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e14 The Devilcomplex, Team as Family, daisy needs a break, mama may, post 514, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainboezzy/pseuds/rainboezzy
Summary: It was only when she walked out of the Zephyr and her feet touched the concrete floor that she felt it. The lighthouse was shaking, vibrating through her shoes and the sole of her feet, up her legs.“Daisy.”The first thing she noticed when walking inside, was that no one came to greet her for debriefing. And in her line of work, no news meant bad news.—————————Or, May comes back to the base to find her team in pieces and has to comfort a broken Daisy.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 185





	You’re safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I, in no way, dislike Fitz. I love that dork, this is just about Daisy and how she felt.

Daisy was sitting on her bed, a towel pressed to her neck and her free hand gripping the sheets tightly. She wasn’t sure whether it had stopped bleeding at this point, it was still burning and sore and she wouldn’t know what to do with herself anyways. Sleeping wasn’t an option, not when everything she saw was him. No, lying down wasn't an option when he could walk in any time, when anytime she wanted to put her head on the pillow, she found herself back in the stretcher.

She wasn’t really aware of the quakes she sent through the base, subtle and silent vibrations, but she hoped Fitz felt them, that he hated himself for what he did to her.

She certainly couldn’t forgive him.

—————————

“This is Zephyr One, ready to land.”

Expecting to be met by Mack’s warm voice and a small greeting, Piper and May shared a concerned look when he barely gave them permission to land, not another word.

Piper was the one to notice that the readings were off when they did. “Huh, that’s weird. It’s shaking.”

But May shrugged it off, her mind too fixated on Coulson to think anything of it, so they ignored it. It was only when she walked out of the Zephyr and her feet touched the concrete floor that she felt it. The lighthouse was shaking, vibrating through her shoes and the sole of her feet, up her legs.

“Daisy.”

The first thing she noticed when walking inside, was that no one came to greet her for debriefing. And in her line of work, no news meant bad news. May couldn’t bear losing someone else that day. 

The second thing she noticed was the empty lab she passed, which meant that FitzSimmons closed the riff as she couldn’t imagine either of them stopping their work before the problem was fixed. They never had and most likely never will.

Her feet carried her to Yo-Yo’s room, she was sure to find Mack there, if he was still- 

She didn’t let her thoughts go that far and was relieved when she found Mack and Yo-Yo safe, but that feeling quickly washed away when her eyes found the bandage on the tall man’s leg.

“What happened?”

Mack hadn’t even noticed May entering the room. “Fitz, he- There is no easy way to say this.” He looked up to May. “Fitz had some kind of psychotic break and he- the doctor-“

“He cut into Daisy and removed her inhibitor,” Yo-Yo said for him, her voice cold.

“Simmons said that even a neurosurgeon wouldn’t be able to remove it without causing any damage. Why would he do that?”

“He needed her to close the riff.”

“Is she-“

Yo-Yo cut her off quickly. “She’s fine.”

When ‘fine’ meant that Daisy had yet another traumatic experience added to the list, when it meant that she had to lay there with no pain medication or anaesthesia while being cut into by someone she considered her best friend. When Daisy still had an open, gushing wound on her neck, then yes, she was ‘fine’.

May nodded and let her eyes roam around the room once, making sure they were safe, before making her way to Daisy’s room. She met Deke on the way but when he started talking about wanting to go see her, she only had to give him a single glare to let him walk the other way.

—————————

Daisy was brought back from her thoughts by two consecutive knocks on her door she would have recognised anywhere. But she wasn’t about to let anyone in, didn’t think she would be able to move at all anyways.

“May,” she still whispered against her will, sounded desperate like a child waiting for their mother to finally come home and make everything better.

How much she wanted to see the other woman, be held by her. But she’d been betrayed too many times by the people closest to her, couldn’t afford to let her come close now, not even May.

“Can I come in? Mack told me what happened.” When no answer came, she tried again. “I’m alone.” And when she was met with silence again, a sigh came over her lips. “Are you injured?”

A simple question Daisy wanted to scoff at but was thankful for all the same. It was one of the questions she was asked on missions, one of the questions that didn’t require any emotional response.

“My neck’s still open and I don’t know if it’s still bleeding or not.”

“Okay, that’s good. Is there anything else?”

She shook her head, hoping that May would understand because May always did. Still it hurt when she heard the other agent walk away, felt the vibrations of her steps as they faded into distance and got lost with everyone else’s. 

Daisy was tired, her neck hurt and she could feel the headache building up but laying down wasn’t an option, not when he could walk in any time.

It took about five minutes for May to get back, two cups of tea in her hands, a bag with medical supplies slung over her shoulder. She knocked again, this time softer.

“Can I come in?” She asked again. “I’m alone and I brought tea and some things for your neck.”

May had to wait a few seconds before Daisy’s answer came, a small, broken “I can’t move.”

“I know your passcode. Can I come in?”

For a moment Daisy wondered how and why May knew her passcode but then again, it was May. So instead of questioning her, she shoved the threat of another betrayal to the far back of her mind.

“Okay,” she whispered, a part of her hoping May didn’t hear.

The door opened and after setting the two mugs down to where she knew the table was, she turned back to the control panel next to the door.

“Do you want it locked?”

Daisy liked the way May handled things, how she knew what to say and what she thought and didn’t push her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. So she hummed, because May had asked the question she didn’t know was occupying her mind.

“Can I turn the light on?”

The only thing illuminating the room at the moment was the control panel and May wouldn’t be able to help Daisy without proper lightning. Still she waited for her to agree.

“Yes.”

She heard the door close and the lights turned on, blinding her for a moment. When she got used to it, she found May sitting on a chair in front of her, her dark eyes warm and comforting.

May’s heart was aching at the sight of Daisy, how broken and lost the look in her eyes was, how empty they were. Her girl had endured so much, so many things but she never lost that light in her eyes, not up until now.

“Can I take a look at that?” 

Daisy nodded and let May come closer, felt her hands, gentle and slow, bring her hair together into a ponytail. She placed a hand over Daisy’s on top of the towel, felt the quakes coming from it, felt them through the tips of her fingers first, her muscles and bones next. But it didn’t hurt, was a strange kind of comfort. 

Daisy’s hand fell to the bed as she let her former S.O. take over.

The towel stuck to her skin when May removed it, made Daisy take in a sharp breath, but she didn’t stop her. 

“I’m going to have to stitch it,” she then informed.

But she didn’t get to it, threw the towel that was starting to smell away instead, taking some of the last pain meds stored in the Lighthouse and a cup for Daisy before sitting down next to her. She held the cup up to the girl but she saw the way Daisy eyed it and how her fingers grasped the sheets. Understanding, May did the only plausible thing she could think of and took a small sip of the tea, assuring Daisy that it wasn’t laced with anything and that she wasn’t going to judge her for being protective of herself. Most of the things they shared were shared without words anyway.

“Thank you,” Daisy whispered when she took the cup after having watched May’s throat move as she swallowed, careful not to miss anything. 

She felt guilty and sick, this was May. May wouldn’t do anything, she wouldn’t hurt her, she would never hurt her. Then again, she’d thought the same thing of him.

“Did you eat anything in the last few hours?”

Daisy nodded once after taking a sip of May’s amazing tea, letting it soothe her aching throat.

“Can you take these? I don’t want you to be in any more pain.”

Again she nodded, this time forcing herself not to be as wary as she took the two pills May was holding up for her. Only then did May take the other cup and they drank in silence. 

The quakes going off from Daisy were strong when she was this close, they were shaking through her very bones and yet it still didn’t hurt.

“Do you think I can stitch it up now?”

Again Daisy nodded but didn’t say anything. Not when May informed her of every step she took, the cleaning, the stitching, the ointment, the bandage, Daisy knew everything May was doing. But she didn’t say anything until May sat back down next to her, their legs and elbows touching as Daisy came closer.

“I trust you, May,” she tried. “I really do.”

_ ‘But I feel like my heart is in pieces and I don’t want any of them to be broken further by someone I would have given my life for.’ _

“I know. But you trusted everyone else too.”

_ ‘You trusted every single one of them too. It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re safe and in control and you can stop me whenever you want.’ _

“I just feel like- The framework it- I feel like he isn’t Fitz anymore. That wasn’t him that- he-“

May stayed silent, didn’t know what to say. To see her like this, this vulnerable and broken spoke volumes. Daisy had a tendency to run away from her problems. But nothing had ever shaken her like this, broken her. Not after almost dying when Quinn shot her, not when her mother had tried to kill her, not even after Lincoln’s death. And May wanted nothing more but to make it better, to take this broken girl into her arms and she wished she knew what to say to make it better.

“I know that it wasn’t him, but I-“

Daisy’s voice broke again and she took a shaken breath, the quakes gaining a little more strength as she slouched over even more, her shoulders falling. She looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. May placed a careful hand on her leg.

“It’s okay, Daisy. You can let it all out, you don’t have to hold it in.”

“I don’t think I can control my quakes enough to let it all out.”

May took Daisy’s hand into both of hers. “I trust you, Daisy.”

_ ‘And I trust you to not bring us all down. I know you won’t destroy Earth, I know that you’re in so much pain and I know that you’re trying to keep it together but you can let it all out. You won’t hurt me, I trust you.’ _

It was all Daisy needed to hear as she crashed into May full force, burying her head in the crook of her neck and gripping onto her shirt, sobbing. And the shaking got worse, shaking the lighthouse with more strength now and engulfing the two of them.

“I begged him to stop, May. I was begging and he- he didn’t stop-“

“I know.” 

What else could she have said? Speaking was difficult enough with the lump in her throat and the quakes that were hitting her, shaking her whole body. Still she managed to hold Daisy tightly, one hand rubbing her back with just enough pressure to be comforting. 

May barely heard it when Daisy whispered against her neck. “How did I deserve this?”

“No.” Her voice was firm when she spoke and only softened when Daisy flinched against her. “You don’t deserve this,” she whispered, “None of this is your fault. Nothing that has happened to you is your fault. What he did was wrong.”

She didn’t care that her shirt was soaking wet already, that she had to clench her jaw to keep the tears at bay and to not let her teeth chatter. She wouldn’t let Daisy go.

“I- It hurts so much. And I- I want it to stop.”

_ ‘I want to stop hurting the people that come close to me. I want to stop losing the ones I love over and over again and I don’t want you to ever let me go.” _

That was out of May’s control, something she wanted to promise but couldn’t because she was many things, but a liar wasn’t one. And she wasn’t able to give Daisy false hope, no matter how desperately she needed it.

“I got you.”

_ ‘I won’t let you go, I won’t walk away from you and damn anyone that tries to take that away from you. I will be there for you, all the way.” _

They cried in silence after that. Daisy knowing that May would be the constant in her life she needed, would always come back to her. May promising she would stay alive for this broken little girl in her arms and that she would fight to make sure she wouldn’t be hurt.

May could count the number of times she’d cried in front of people on one hand. She’d cried for Coulson in public once, on his funeral with a few agents standing next to her, as they watched the casket sink into the grave. She’d cried when she saw Daisy after Lincoln’s death, sitting there with the radio still in her hand, May had sat down next to her, taken her into her arms and stroked her hair in the same way her Baba had when she was a little girl. And now she was crying with Daisy, for Daisy, again. 

Once Daisy’s sobs had calmed down, once she was only crying silent tears, May pulled her away a little, cupping her face. Daisy’s eyes were red and puffy and her whole face was still so pale.

“You need to get some rest.”

Daisy shook her head, her hair falling out of the loose ponytail. May opened it again and smiled encouragingly. She knew how she felt the moment Daisy looked down, what she was telling herself. 

“I can stay if you want me to.” 

Coulson was being an idiot, a reckless suicidal idiot but her daughter needed her right now and she wouldn’t leave her alone tonight. Not tonight, not after what had happened during the day. 

She could see that Daisy wanted nothing more than to say yes and to sleep with May just like the night her mother tried to kill her, just like the night Lincoln died or a few nights after Quinn shot her, had been a crying mess that May couldn’t just send back to her bunk. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” she tried to assure.

“I don’t think I can.” 

Daisy’s eyes turned to the door for a few seconds as if expecting someone to walk in and May understood. She kicked off her shoes and leaned against the headboard, now able to see the door.

“I’ll be watching,” she said, “You’re safe with me, Daisy.”

She nodded and slowly climbed up next to May, finding a pillow for her back and leaning her head on her shoulder. For a moment she held still until she knew that it was safe, that May was safe and that there was not a single bit of judgement when she moved almost on top of her, burying her head in the crook of her neck, moving an arm around her stomach and placing a leg over May’s. There was no judgement, only warmth, comfort and so so much love.

May placed the blanket over Daisy and started stroking her hair again, easing her into sleep.

“Thank you,” Daisy whispered some time before falling asleep.

_ ‘Thank you for holding me, for being there and for staying.’ _

The only answer she got was a kiss to her forehead and the knowledge of having May there to protect her, even if her fear was irrational, even if it was induced by trauma. She was there and she wouldn’t leave, never left before Daisy was awake again, and that was enough. In that moment, being held by May was enough to make it a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you want to, you can tell me what you think, that would literally make my day!!


End file.
